


【带卡】犬妻【人兽abo】

by AndersMar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, Obitokakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersMar/pseuds/AndersMar
Summary: 食用说明↓•abo世界观 此外有私设世界观 老套的土a卡o•人兽 人土×犬卡 不喜勿入•新手试车 爽就完事了 可能有点偏重口？ 【某种意义上来说人兽也算重口】•ooc炸了 我都不清楚自己写了个什么玩意儿……•算新年礼物吧 祝各位新年快乐↑以上OK？
Relationships: Uchiha obito&Hatake kakashi
Kudos: 17





	【带卡】犬妻【人兽abo】

————

带土在餐桌前做得直直的，但是头却是低着的，时不时又抬头偷偷看一眼为午饭忙里忙外在厨房与饭桌间进进出出的卡卡西。

就像往常一样，只是空气中飘荡的信息素味道变了。

带土自己的信息素是浓绿茶香，而卡卡西的信息素真好是牛奶糖味的……

刚刚标记完，两人的信息素还混在一起没有散开，所以空气中就是一股奶绿的香味。

导致带土想试图逃避现实都逃避不了。  
忙活了一晚上，他们一觉睡到了中午。  
醒来的带土还懵懵的没发现有哪里不对的。直到他想坐起来的时候……感觉下体被什么牵扯住了，然后他就闻到了空气中弥漫浓郁的奶绿香。  
带土才发现卡卡西居然睡在自己怀里，拉开被子，往下一看，自己的鸡儿还插在卡卡西体内。

带土瞬间意识到自己……日了狗了……

呆滞掉的带土忘记把被子盖上，硬是把卡卡西冷醒了……

等带土再次回过神的时候，卡卡西已经清理完，在帮他们准备午饭了。

不知道该怎么面对卡卡西的带土只好坐在餐桌前，低头偷偷观察卡卡西。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，带土你真是个禽兽！！！！

卡卡西用能力端着饭菜过来了，然后他就看到捂脸乱叫的带土。

哈哈，可爱的笨蛋～

“吃饭吧。”看着卡卡西还在对自己笑，再看看卡卡西为自己煮的午饭，才想起自己居然让刚被标记的卡卡西做饭。

带土越发觉得自己罪不可赦。

————

“所以你把你那条大白狗给艹了？”斑看着跪在地上低着头带土，戏讽地笑了“臭小子，口味挺重的。”  
斑抱着手“还有，臭小子你是不是忘记了，我们一族跟犬类通灵使是可以结合产生后代的……那我是不是该提前恭喜你马上就要当爸爸了？”

“我……”带土低着头抓着自己族服支支吾吾半天，什么也没说出来。

斑鄙视地瞟了他一眼，这个臭小子没救了。

“对了，忘记问了，你的通灵使叫什么名字来着。”

“啊…？他叫旗木卡卡西……”带土抬起了头疑惑不解地看向斑，不理解他为什么要问这种问题。

“旗木卡卡西…呵……果然……”斑站起身，准备离开，离开前回头意味深长地对着带土说“这是你和他之间牵扯不断的缘，我答应过某人，不能说。”  
“所以，有些事得你自己去问问他。”

斑留下一脸懵逼完全没搞懂状况的带土离开了。

“啊？？？这什么跟什么啊？？？”

最后懵懵的带土还是没有去问卡卡西，这事就这么被他遗忘了。  
————

五个月后。

五个月里带土看着卡卡西肚子慢慢大起来 八个乳房也跟着一起大得下垂。

我们的木叶三好青年宇智波带土同学，意识到自己所要背负的责任重大。

任务直接给卡卡西截了不让他做了，自己独自接下所有任务。

带土知道孩子生出来开销只会比现在更大得多，任务还是得接的。

带土每天给卡卡西吃好的，自己能吃饱不饿着就行。

为了多积涨点钱，带土还把自己每天一顿的红豆糕给断了，改成一周一顿。

带土表示这是极限了，要是超过一周吃不上红豆糕，他会死的。【卡卡西表示并不会】

几个月下来，被带土爱护得好好的卡卡西每天除了买菜做饭，基本上没有动过。  
胸是大了，自己也胖了不少。奶慢慢涨多起来，乳房下垂得长长的，乳头也发痒变大。可能是营养太好，常常有乳汁满出来，流得满地都是。

有一次这么色情的一幕，正巧被带土看到了。  
然后一切就变得一发不可收拾。

带土原本只是想进厨房看看卡卡西在干嘛。然后他就看见背对着他卡卡西站在厨房不知所措地看着满出来的乳汁滴滴答答流了一地。

因为卡卡西是一直都犬类形态的，自然没有穿好什么衣服裤子了。  
因为怀孕所以湿漉漉后穴，泛着暧昧的水光，沾湿了卡卡西后穴周围的白毛。

带土的大脑又一次空白了，他下体起了反应。

满足自身欲望是动物最原始的本能。

嗅到空气中信息素急剧变化，卡卡西刚想回头，屁股肉就被狠狠地掰开，一根粗大炙热的肉棒就这么直接插了进来，卡卡西被惊得嗷出生。

处于孕期的后穴与上次发情期的后穴不同，更加紧致，吐出的淫液更为黏稠，带土觉得自己鸡儿像是插进了一个蜜糖罐子一般。

卡卡西撑着爪子想往前爬，可不巧被自己流在地上的乳汁滑倒。

差点嘴着地撞到肚子的时候，带土抓住了他，把他翻了个身，抱了起来往卧室走去。

突如其来的下坠，正好顶到了生殖腔口，卡卡西瞬间爽得连挣扎的力气都没有了。

刚被小心翼翼地放在了床上，带土就扑下来咬住了右边流水的乳头，一边用手捏紧乳房一边狠狠吮吸，清甜的乳汁流入带土的口中。卡卡西仰着脖子呜呜地呻吟着，带土的下身也没有闲下来，疯狂往卡卡西敏感点处挺动。

孕期的身体比平时要敏感得多，强烈和密集的快感，很快就让卡卡西高潮了，前端射了出来，后穴喷出一股股暖热淫水的同时，卡卡西胸腹处其他五个奶子高潮得喷奶，乳水喷了带土满脸都是。

但是带土的动作并没有因此停止，他放开了口中咬着的乳头，直起前半身。

卡卡西的六个奶子后穴还在随着高潮的余波一下一下一下地吐着水。

带土的肉棒还硬硬地在后穴里抽插，卡卡西用余光看见带土的眼睛不再是平日里深邃的黑，而是滴血般的红……

那红色像是有什么神奇的魔力，卡卡西看呆了，意识随着眼睛的主人的意愿行动。

卡卡西乖乖打开后腿，夹住带土腰，把生殖腔对准带土的顶端，带土挺动，他就把身子往下撞。

带土伸手摸了摸卡卡西的头，卡卡西用嘴拔下带土的手，并含住了整个手用舌头舔带土的手指尖。

带的动作因此停顿了一下，眯起了眼。  
带土把手从卡卡西嘴里抽离。  
突然卡卡西感觉后穴一空，脑袋被硬拉起来，沾满自己淫液烫得可怕的肉棒就这么打在自己鼻子上，浓烈的A的信息素的味道，刺激得卡卡西脑子迷迷糊糊的。

“乖狗狗，舔它。”

卡卡张开嘴，伸出舌头，缠住了肉棒，然后一口含住，模仿性交的动作，一下一下棒带土口。

犬类粗糙的舌苔加上口内的尖牙时不时刮过柱头。

要射了。

带土扯开卡卡西的脑袋，把五个月没发泄的欲望射了卡卡西一脸。

一人一狗喘息着，卡卡西全身上下的毛都被各种各样的液体弄得黏成一团。

带土眼睛已经恢复回原来的黑色，看着卡卡西的眼神却有些复杂，夹杂着许多不明的情感波动。

最后他还是什么也没说，只是轻轻摸着卡卡西肚子，沉默了好一会。

“我们去清洗一下吧。”

————

带土躺在床上，怀里抱着卡卡西。  
他用手一下一下抚摸着卡卡西背部的绒毛，卡卡西的下颚靠着他的肩膀，轻轻蹭了蹭“怎么了？”卡卡西问他。

带土没有马上回答，而是把脸埋进卡卡西的毛毛里。卡卡西也不急，静静等他回答自己。

“我……想起来了……”

“嗯？”卡卡西有种不详的预感。

“之前的事。”  
“我失忆之前发生的事。”  
“你救了我的事。”

卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，心跳快得快要蹦出来了。

“卡卡西。”  
“我全都想起来了。”

带土怀抱缩得有点紧，又顾及到孩子没有抱得过紧。  
他听到了卡卡西，因紧张而加快的心跳。

“不要紧张啊……”带土轻笑了一声，深深吸了一口卡卡西身上传来混合着自己信息素的奶绿香。

“谢谢你，卡卡西。”

“我爱你，笨卡卡。”

那天晚上，卡卡西在带土怀里，哭了。  
他们什么也没再说。

相拥而眠。

————tbc


End file.
